Ce lieu magique, cette place magnifique
by qianshee
Summary: Semi-UA : Franchement, les jeux vidéo étaient plus intéressants que le rendez-vous de Sora, Place de la Fontaine. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il assis là, à l'attendre dans le froid ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **L'autre soir, c'était la nuit du FoF et le premier thème était _place_. Initialement, j'avais décidé de le skipper car il ne m'inspirait que peu, mais la Place de la Fontaine a commencé à me titiller, puis à m'obséder. Et j'ai craqué. Voici donc, chers amis, mon premier OS sur l'univers de Kingdom Hearts !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Neku, en recevant ce message, n'avait pas bien compris. Pourtant, « Dix-neuf heures, Place de la Fontaine – signé Sora » ce n'était pas très difficile. Mais non, il lui était tout simplement incapable de comprendre ce que signifiait cette invitation. Pour lui, elle n'avait aucun sens.

Alors il hésitait à le rejoindre à l'heure donnée. S'il n'avait pas de raison de s'y rendre, pourquoi irait-il à son rendez-vous ? Pourquoi s'apprêterait-il en conséquence ? Et surtout, y avait-il possibilité que ça ne soit qu'une petite blague du brun ?

* * *

Cependant, malgré ses hésitations, malgré sa maigre envie de se déplacer si tard – il avait des jeux qui l'attendaient, que diable ! – il n'avait pas pu résister à la curiosité. Et il était désormais assis sur le rebord de la fontaine à attendre celui qui l'avait invité.

Il espérait ne pas regretter son choix. Sinon Sora le paierait cher.

Il consulta sa montre. Dix-neuf heures moins dix. Comptons encore dix minutes pour pallier au retard habituel du garçon, il devait attendre vingt minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles il s'interrogea sur son propre comportement.

Il savait que Sora débarquait _toujours_ quelques instants après l'heure donnée. Alors à quoi bon était-il arrivé si tôt ?

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était pour ne pas le manquer... peut-être que ce soir serait une exception à la règle.

* * *

« Dépêche-toi crétin, on se les caille sur ce bout de pierre... jura Neku entre ses dents. Ah ! »

Le garçon venait d'apparaître presque comme par enchantement à côté de lui. Il semblait manifestement épuisé par le chemin parcouru en courant. Comme toujours. Alors que Neku quittait son casque, il s'excusa avec fébrilité :

« Désolé ! Je ne trouvais plus ma chaussure gauche ! Et en fait, elle était juste sous mon lit, c'est con, non ?

\- Sora, elle est _toujours_ sous ton lit... »

L'autre adolescent lui envoya un sourire stressé et s'assit à côté de lui, soupirant comme un bœuf qui avait trop marché. Il devait être tout suant.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ici ? Et pour me dire quoi ? commença Neku, qui n'avait pas toute la soirée pour écouter des bêtises.

\- J'ai une super bonne raison, en fait, souffla le jeune homme en réponse avant de fortement respirer à nouveau. Tu te souviens, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, c'était il y a un an...

\- Oui, mais ça n'était pas ici précisément.

\- Non, effectivement. Mais je me souviens particulièrement de cet endroit. »

Neku le regarda attentivement. Malgré la quasi obscurité complète, il avait bien l'impression que ses joues étaient légèrement rosées.

« Parce qu'il est magnifique, compléta Sora. C'est le plus bel endroit de la ville de Traverse. »

Neku cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Dans quel but lui annonçait-il ça ? D'un coup, il eut un pressentiment un peu étrange. Il fronça les sourcils mais le laissa terminer.

« Et je me souviens aussi que lorsque je traversais ces rues pour battre notre ennemi, je t'ai vu, éclairé par cette éclatante fontaine. Je t'ai trouvé alors extraordinaire. »

Neku pensa défaillir. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il tenta d'arrêter les choses avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Il avait terriblement peur de la suite.

« Wow, s'il-te-plaît, tais-toi, c'est ridicule ce que tu dis. T'as bu ou quoi ?

\- Juste de la grenadine.

\- Eh bien elle ne te réussit pas très bien ! »

Il se leva. Il en avait assez entendu. Il ne voulait pas que Sora termine, ça ne lui plairait pas. Et il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lâcher ensuite.

« Bon, bonne soirée. »

Sauf qu'il fut retenu par le poignet. Il s'en serait douté. La main de Sora descendit sur son bras pour attraper la sienne. En un mouvement, il fut de retour à sa place initiale : assis à côté de lui. Le regard du petit brun semblait triste.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas entendre la suite, Neku ? murmura-t-il.

\- Parce que ta suite, je le connais, et je ne veux pas l'entendre !

\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre, hein ? Ça te changerait un peu. Tu es si borné !

\- Sora, grogna Neku, inquiet, laisse-moi partir, s'il-te-plaît. »

Mais il semblait hors de question pour Sora de le laisser partir et s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il refusa de desserrer sa prise.

« Non ! Je t'aime, Neku, et tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans l'avoir entendu une seule fois ! »

A ses trois mots si banals, que des millions de personnes dans le monde entendaient quotidiennement, l'adolescent rebelle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter définitivement. Mais fort heureusement, il reprit ses battements de plus belle une fois le moment de réalisation passé. Il devint tout rouge et cria :

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, idiot ! A toi maintenant de comprendre pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'écouter ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges ! »

Puis, il reprit plus bas :

« Je ne veux pas croire à tes mensonges. »

Sora entrelaça leurs doigts doucement. Il n'osait plus vraiment le regarder, mais il tenait bon. Neku ne partirait pas, aussi fort tirait-il pour se libérer de sa poigne.

« Et qui te dit qu'il s'agit de mensonges ? »

Neku le regarda avec colère. Il songea un moment à le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place, pour lui signifier que ça ne se faisait de faire idiotement espérer les gens. Il fut stoppé par les orbres brillantes de Sora. Il grinça des dents et expliqua, plus faiblement :

« Je n'aime pas les gens, je n'aime pas la société, pourquoi l'inverse serait-il possible ?

\- Rectification : tu n'aimais pas les gens. » le reprit Sora.

Neku siffla et griffa la main qui le tenait. Enfin, il le lâcha. Mais ça n'arrêta pas Sora, bien décidé à mettre dans sa petite cervelle de Calimero sans amour que sa situation n'était qu'une blague, et que ce qu'il imaginait était loin de la réalité :

« Tu ne les aimais pas, parce que tu as changé. Tu t'es fait malgré toi des amis, des amis à qui tu tiens et qui tiennent à toi, des amis qui t'apprécient et qui veulent de toi.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, concéda le roux, mais...

\- Pourquoi le stade au-dessus serait-il impossible ? Tu es idiot, Neku, si tu penses cela.

\- Et toi trop optimiste. »

Sora sourit. Un beau sourire dont il avait le secret. Un sourire _optimiste_. Pour le narguer et gentiment se moquer.

« Tu ne me laisserais même pas essayer de te prouver que j'ai raison ?

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu as raison, grommela Neku.

\- Mais quand j'ai raison, ça te rend heureux quand tu as raison, ça te rend malheureux. Que préfères-tu ? »

L'autre le fixa avec une fureur qui n'en était pas une. Et alors que Sora savait qu'il avait gagné et que Neku allait sans plus attendre lui offrir un baiser passionné comme ça se passait toujours dans les œuvres virtuelles, il fut poussé dans la fontaine, les fesses les premières.

« Tu aurais été trop content. » se justifia le coupable.

Mais il se pencha par-dessus le bord et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du brun.

« Tu aurais été trop béat. » se justifia-t-il encore.

Et après un petit sourire narquois, il remit son casque sur ses oreilles et lui tourna le dos. Ses jeux allaient finir par prendre la poussière s'il ne se pressait pas.

Au moins, même si c'était atroce à s'avouer, il avait signifié à ce gamin que tout n'était pas perdu. Mais c'était extrêmement gênant.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier essai sur ce fantastique univers vous aura plu. Vous l'aurez remarqué ; c'est un peu UA, mais était-ce gênant ? A vous d'en juger !**

 **De toute manière, votre avis m'intéresse, alors envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse « Review this chapter » pour me donner votre pertinente opinion !**


End file.
